The field of the present invention relates to optical waveguides. In particular, multiple-core planar optical waveguides are disclosed herein, as well as methods of fabrication and use thereof.
This application is related to U.S. non-provisional application Ser. No. 10/609,018 filed Jun. 27, 2003 (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,975,798), said non-provisional application being hereby incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
Planar optical waveguides fabricated on waveguide substrates may be incorporated into a variety of optical assemblies. Such optical waveguides may be fabricated with multiple cores. The use of such multiple-core planar optical waveguides may be advantageous in a variety of ways, as set forth hereinbelow.